THE SECRET LIFE OF A TEENAGE WITCH
by khoskins
Summary: Ater a trgic accident 2 new witches and one old friend take on the power of 3 and handle new challenges but are the charmed ones really die read to find out new chapter posted PLESE READ.
1. my beginings of a witch part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owner the rights to 'Charmed'**

im sorry guys this is my first chpter allmy furture chapters are written 100% better i promise.

My name is kai and this is my story.

_Cause it's all in my head , I think about it over and over again ,And I can't keep picturing you with him , And it hurts so bad, yeah Cause it's all in my head. I think about it over and over again. I replay it over and over again , And I can't take it yeah ,I can't shake it  
Nooo_**. **

**For some reason I could not get this song out of my head , oh well at least it s keeping me up , I thought. It's is October tenth and the day after my ninth birthday. That midnight when I went bed on oct 9th. I had a nightmare about my parents leaving me and this weird guy came and threw these blue like energy balls at me it was so weird. Any way I'm getting hungry, so I walk into the kitchen and pull me out some leftover pizza. My fav, when my parents come in and tell me that they are leaving in 30 min to go out and the babysitter will be there an hour late and ask me if I'll be ok until then and sure enough I shake my head yes. Not aware that they were wearing the same outfit I saw in my dream.**

**That night when they left. I was excited this was the first night I was staying home and on a school night no least , about 30 min into my night and the babysitter was still not their then out of the kitchen I heard a ping , I went in there and saw a dagger in the middle of the floor. I picked It up then got a sharp twinge in my stomach and in a flash of black and white I saw the same man from my dream come up behind me an stab me with the very dagger I had in my hand , I flashed back gasping for air feeling the pain in my back then out of nowhere the strange man picked me up and slammed me into the kitchen wall making me drop the dagger as he went to pick it up I ran where he then grabbed me and just as he was going to plunge the dagger into me then in a swirl of bright blue orbs another man tackled the other man with the dagger to the ground. **

**I watched in amazement as the one guy that came from the blue orbs picked me upped and in another set or orbs I was in my back yard getting ready to puke when he introduced himself to me. **

**his name was Alex stating that he was white lighter and that I was his charge a powerful good witch then explained that my vision and dream was none other than a premonition. And that the man trying to kill me was a powerful demon named inimical. Then as I was about to ask him why he was trying to kill me. the entire back wall of my house blown away when not just the demon trying to kill but multiple demons came out after me. **

**Just then in another flash of blue orbs three woman appeared I recognized them for the one in the middle Paige was my tutor from school she took me to her house one day and introduced me to her sisters piper on the left of her now and phoebe on the right of her. Then in a puff of smoke my babysitter Billie came out I was at a lost for word when these four women started fighting these demons like it was their hobby piper was throwing her hands up causing the demons to blow up or freeze. Phoebe was levitating and kicking them as well as summoning the very energy balls that were being thrown at her. And Paige was calling for the energy balls and in a flash of blue orbs sent them flying back. Then bille was flinging the demons into walls using only her hands as well as summoning daggers into her very hands and plunging them into the demons. Then the three sisters instruct Billie to grab mine and alexs hands then in a flash in blue orbs I was in the sisters house then after the sisters came as well then Paige orbed out and for the next 30 min Billie was according to Alex making potions, phoebe was scrying and piper was looking in some old book then Paige came back with 5 kids the oldest was 5 and the youngest was only 1 these kids were Paige's, pipers, and phoebes kids. Piper had two kids Wyatt and Chris, Paige had two girl twins Samantha and Sarah, and phoebes daughter Penelope. They stood around their kids and explained that that they were going to erase their kids memories of magic and bind their powers and put them in different homes, crying now Paige explained they would get back their powers and memories as if they never lost them when they touch the book of shadows they owned so the three sister stood around their kids and said**

To protect the family line another way don't know how

Erase their memories and bind their gifts

Send them to a new safe home in the mist

Brothers with brothers and sister with sisters

Make it happen until once again they stand without fear by our book

And say I'm here to stay.

**Then their kids were gone peaceful and unaware of the switch then they said goodbye to me and Alex and piper Paige phoebe and Billie left in a flash light blue orbs and I sat tired and drained about to cry knowing that this was the last time I would see those four again.**


	2. going into the final battle

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owner the rights to 'Charmed'**

**Kais pov: **

**Click Clack Click Clack. I kept pushing the button on the pen I recently found under the couch pondering the soon to be fate of the three sisters and Billie. Alex was busy pacing back and forth. God I wish I knew what u were thinking , I thought to myself I made a large sigh before finally mustering up the courage to finally ask Alex , what are u doing . Then he looked up at me in anger I quickly wished I hadent said anything. He continued to look at me before saying , I suppose u want to know what's going on with the sisters he said. I then said , yes please I would like to know what they're up against at least. Very well he said before turning and heading toward the very old looking book where Alex looked inside and began to speak.**

**Alex's pov: **

**Well according to the book the sister are fighting a demon named inimical. It says he's a high level demon and that it takes the power of 3 to vanquish him. His powers include fireballs, electrical telkinesis and befor i could finish that annoying kid kai interrupts and ask , what's electrical telekinesis he finally stumbles out. I then ask him if he remembered what Billie was doing when she appared he nodded and said she was moving her hands towards the demons and they were flung into the wall's. Well that's telekinesis the ability to move things with Ur mind. Now electrical telekinesis is the same thing except when the demon flings someone into a wall they are usually accompanied by an electrical current that shocks them. Oh! the little boy says smirking under his breath. I wanted to slap him just then. He probably thinks this is all a joke I think to myself. Any way he also has the power to throw these dark matter balls which before the kid can ask I explain and say. Dark matter balls are these dark black balls that are the color of the night sky that slam into their victim with extreme force and explodes on impact the are very lethal. There is no vanquishing spell or potion and that's all the book says. he then thinks to himself , I wish we could watch and see what the charmed ones are doing sadly because im in in billies house i don't have the right ingredients to create a magic mirror but. I looked at the kid with a smirk on my face the kid can by saying an incantation. I immediately grap a pen and some paper after a few minutes of writing I go to the kid and say I what u to read these words out loud this way we can see the sisters and Billie he nods and says okay as he take the piece of paper from my hand.**

**Kais pov:**

**I take the piece of paper from Alex's hand look at and begin to read the spell.**

'I call upon the powers of the full moon  
Sun's light reflected in the night sky  
To empower my spell and carry my likeness  
To see the charmed ones in their darkness'

Then In a pool of golden light that appered in front of me u could see the charmed ones home and then in a flash of those little blue shiny orbs the 3 sisters appeared.

Phoebe's pov:

Guys I have a bad feeling about this he should be here. are u sure u scryed right piper. of course I did phoebe I know my own house. That confuses me also I say why here at our house. Why does anything happen to us Paige comments. I shrug my shoulders and say good point. Then piper has the absurd idea and says let's split up. **what!**both I and Paige say looking at her like shes an idiot. What , she says it might be the best way to lure him out ok the sooner the better we don't want Billie to wake up after we put her to sleep and come running so let's go phoebe u take the down stairs , Paige you orb up stairs int the attic and ill check the bedrooms. we both agree with her and in a moment piper headed up stairs Paige orbed in the attic and I headed toward the basement. as I headed down the stairs the door slammed behind me and the lights came on oh oh I said this is bad. I slowly head down stairs when behind me one of inimical's favorite demon friends appeared behind me. I recognized the demon as a harpy and I saw as the harpy pulled the energy around her to create a neon blue energy bal into her hand and pulled her arm back and fired.

Piper's pov:

I slowly headed up the stairs and into pages bedroom nothing. I then went into my bedroom I looked around and saw my favorite hair piece on the floor I went to go pick it up and as soon as I did the bedroom door slammed shut and I turned around and there was inimical's bride a fury named syline . She then conjure's up a red hot fire ball and hurles it forward.

Paige's pov.

I finally orbed upstairs into the attic and after taking a few steps towards the window I heard the door behind me slam and then a grimlock appeared behind me and conjer something I've never seen before a bright lime green ball which immediately the grimlock threw it at me. I quickly dodged out of the way and as the ball impacted the floor it started melting the floor like an acid would then it hit me of course it's an acid ball. wow cool. just then the grimlock hurled another one at me I quickly orbed out of the way I then orbed in behind the demon and did a round house kick knocking the demon to the ground the demon then conjured up one more acid ball and threw it at me and at the moment I threw my hand up at it and yelled,_ acid ball_ the a flash of familiar shiny blue orbs surrounded the ball and then it turned itself around and hit the demon and caused a very messy explosion the ultimatly killed the demon.

Piper pov:

I quick dodged the fireball and threw my hands up to cause a quick freeze but nothing happened. I then realized that furies were immune to my explosion and freezing powers at that moment the demon thenshot out two more fireballs at me I dogged one and got hit by the other one and and got blasted on to my nightstand. Damn it. I cursed at the flash of pain that had hit but as quick as it had come it had disappeared as the demon hurled another fire ball at me. I quickly jumped onto the bed and the fury stood right in front of the door and threw another fire ball. I quickly threw my hands up and froze the fireball by slowing down the molecules in the fire ball at an alarming rate. I then got an idea and in another movement of my hands I spend up the molecule in the door behind the demon causing it to explode and send the fury flying from the explosion into her own fireball and quickly bringing the demons demises.

Phoebe's pov:

I quickly levitated out of the way of the harpies energy ball and then kicked the harpy in the face and I then using my empathy to created a strong of an connection to use the demons emotions to control the demons power but instead of deflecting the demons energy ball when it conjures its next one. but instead the energy ball created in my hand. amazed I sat there starring for a second until I saw the demon stand which at that moment. I quickly hurled the energy ball into the demon vanquishing her on the spot.

Phoebe's pov:

I quickly ran upstairs into the dining room where piper and Paige already stood then in a huge pop we turned and saw the demon inimical walking toward me, piper, and Paige we took our stance preparing ourselves for are final battle.


	3. The final battle

Phoebe's pov:

There we were taking our final stance against one of the most powerful demons we have ever faced since zankou. Then inimical spoke which broke my chain of thought, well girl's good job so far u stopped and defeated my most powerful allies and of course my wife but she kind of deserved it, I mean she was such a bitch. So in which case I thank u piper for finally shutting her up. Anytime, piper says with a huge smile. Well I guess you deserve something for Ur great triumph so Ur reward is ull be the first to die and it will be quick and easy so Ur sisters won't see u suffer. Then piper quickly flicked the demon off and before we could react the demon hurled a large dark matter ball into the floor in front of us, sending all 3 of us flying from the dining room into the living room with extreme force.

Piper's pov:

Damn it. I cursed as I picked myself up of the floor looking to make sure phoebe and Paige were okay. They were. Then out of nowhere another large dark matter ball came flying from around the corner straight at me I quickly doge out of the way doing a barrow roll in order to do so. I then get on my feet and using the reflection from the TV saw inimical peeking from around the corner I then followed his eyes to see him looking at the conservatory mirror and at which point hurled another dark matter ball around the corner t then threw up my hand speeding up the molecules in the dark matter causing it to explode and knocking me back on the ground. I then threw my hands up at the mirror blowing it up so the demon could no longer use it to see us. At that moment he finally came from behind the corner with two fireballs instead in his hand he threw one at me and one at Paige who had final woken up from being unconscious and was sitting up now as the fire ball came at her she threw her hand up in a stop motion and said fireball then in swirl of orbs the fireball directed itself into the one that was aiming for me and exploding both fireballs on impact. Paige then went over to phoebe and in a golden light that came from both of pages hands healed phoebes injuries and woke her up. Now with all 3 sisters up and ready for battle they took their stance and in another loud pop inimical came from behind and sent three fireballs at us. I quickly threw my hands up slowing down the molecules in my fireball.

Paige's pov:

After piper froze her fireball I put out both of my hands as if to hold a ball and said fireballs now both mine and piper's fireballs in my hand I sent them hurling back at the demon.

Phoebe's pov:

As piper had froze her fireball and Paige had called for hers and pipers fireball and in a swirl of orbs both of them were in pages hands as she sent them at the demon but I still had mine coming form so now focusing all of my empathic power read into the demon now saw his main emotion was anger the taking his anger and making it mine I the threw my eyes up at the fireball automatically deflecting it back at the demon and at that moment both mine , pipers, and Paige's fireballs hurled into the demon flinging him into our grand piano and at the moment Paige grabbed both mine and pipers hands and orbed us into the opposite side of the conservatory where inimical was first hiding which we then took a quick breather before inimical threw another devastating dark matt bal at the wall we were hiding behind and blew it up behind us and sent all 3 of us in opposite directions. Paige went straight. I went right. And piper flew left.

Billie's pov:

God why I feel so groggy and why am I at magic school and how did I get here. As I stood up I looked around and on the table by the couch I was sleeping on there was a not addressed tom me I picked it up and read. Hello Billie, if ur reading this and we are not there yet we are probably gone we are so sorry for putting u to sleep like this but it was so u weren't killed please forgives us, love the sisters. Tears began filling my eyes what no it can't be, there dead. No I can't wait ,I have to see if there alive but how if they are still fighting the demon I could be putting myself in a middle of a fireball attack. Wait if I try scrying for them using the note they left me if they are dead they won't come up on the map. So I quickly got up and grasped a scrying crystal and a map of san Francisco from the magical cabinet in magic school that gives u any magic item u need so after placing the map on the table in one hand I started moving the scrying crystal in a circular motion in one hand and the note with the other. Then after a few minutes it finally landed but it still wanted to stay n the air like a magnet repulses another magnet away on no. I recognized the affects of the crystal the sisters were in trouble. So I quickly grapped my handbag grapped one of my teleportation potions threw it down and in a wisp of smoke I was in the charmed ones manner and I saw the cared one standing behind a wall and the a huge explosion sent them on opposites sides of each other and the sisters were knocked unconscious. I turned my head and their stood inimical he was staring hard at me before me shooting this midnight colored ball at me which I assumed was his dark matter ball I read about earlier in the book. I threw my hands up at it in swiping motion and using my telekinetic powers sent it flying back into the demon throwing him into the sister's jacket closet. I quickly turned to Paige and felt her pulse she was still alive. I turned and using my image projection I put up a shield around the sisters feeling the strength draining from me already by using too much magic I knew the shields would not last long. So I turned around as inimical started standing up I threw another hand motion and sent him flying into the living room couch he quickly stood up and threw a fireball at me I jumped out of the way as he sent 3 more at me I did a cartwheel to doge all of them but as I stood up from my cartwheel he threw his hands in a similar motion like me and he threw me into the grand piano. As I got up I felt a sudden shock of electricity hit me sending me farther into the conservatory I quickly got up and using my image projection I conjure up an dagger and using my telekinesis sent the dagger flying at the demon I kept doing this repeat. I looked up at the sisters and all 3 of them were finally coming too but sure enough the shields dissipated and the demon sensing this sent a large fireball at them water I yelled and the ball of fire turned into a ball of water which hit the charmed ones and woke them up.

Piper's pov:

At a sudden splash of water I woke up seeing Paige and phoebe getting up and Billie fighting inimical. I got up and threw my hands up at the demon causing him to be blown back finally Billie stopped throwing her dagger and nearly collapses on the floor. Paige runs up and heals her and Billie comes to. Now all 4 witches are facing the demon he immediately threw six fireballs at me I threw my hands up fast exploding up all six at which point he throws ah huge dark matter ball at me I hesitate throwing my hands up right where it is at my chest I exploded it and the explosion sent me flying into the kitchen table.

Paige's pov:

I saw piper explode the dark matter ball too late and slam into the table she was lifeless I ran as fast as I could so I could hear her then I hear phoebe scream watch out I turn and orb out of the way of a dark matter ball right before impact.

Phoebe's pov:

Hey asshole I scream as I levitate into the air prepared to do a levitated kick but right before I hit him he throws a fireball at me and it hits me right in the chest.

Paige's pov:

I orbed back next to piper right about to heal her when phoebe gets hit. Then inimical pops in behind Billie and flings a dark matter ball at her back then I flick my hand and say Billie attic, in this I orbed Billie in the attic. I did the same with piper and phoebe before finally orbing into the attic myself. Once up there I looked at piper and phoebe I only had time to save one of them then out of instinct I stood up put one hand facing piper and the other facing phoebe then felt the familiar warmth of my healing power take over the in two angelic golden beams I shot at piper and phoebe for my powers escalated and I had healed both at the same time to bad this is the last time I would use them. As my sister got up I yelled at Billie telling her to go home but befor she could argue I wisped my hand up and said home sending Billie back to her home in Chicago. At that moment inimical came in and threw a dark matter ball piper quickly froze I sent it flying back into his chest and phoebe levitated and did a round house kick knocking him into the ground and all 3 of us got in a circle round him and said the vanquishing spell.

Spirits of air, forests and sea;  
Set us of this demon free;  
Beasts of hoof and beasts of shell,  
Drive this evil back to Hell!

Paige's pov :

There I was standing there saying the last bit of the spell an in a final blast the explosion hit pipe and phoebe and was coming for me I sat there thinking about my husband Henry my two daughters Samantha and Sarah my eyes filled with tears knowing this is the end I try to orb but I can't then the explosion hits me sending me flying out the attic windows and into the neighbors truck in which there was another explosion. I then woke up and there I was floating from my dead body for I felt at piece knowing I will soon be joining my sisters.

Piper's pov:

great oh just great I think to myself just as I finish the spell I see the explosion hit phoebe and Paige and now I knew I was going to die. God I'm going to miss you Leo and my two beautiful boys Chris and Wyatt. God I wish I wore some water proof mascara right now. well I guess this goodbye. Then the explosion hits me sending me flying through the attic my bedroom Paige's bedroom and out the other side and into our back yard garden then woke up seeing the heavens before me and I the saw a explosion and see Paige exiting her body and heading to her final resting place with me.

Phoebe's pov: I just finished reading the spell when the explosion coming at I quickly think of my husband coop and her little girl penolpe I almost start to cry when I start to thinking about the young witch we saved earlier kai the in a flash of black and white

Kai watch out someone shouts. the young male jumps out of the way. Maria get to Johnny he is in the basement. Ok the girl says as she runs toward the house. Then out of nowhere an emerald colored fire ball crashes into the house blowing it up. JOHNNY!!!! No not you to the young boy breaks down and starts to cry hard and says one more thing. I will always love you Johnny.

Then I flashed back right where the explosion hits and innately kills me I then leave my body heading up to heaven wondering about my last premonition about kai.

Then in all the rubble of the manor there laid one item 100 percent intact the charmed ones book of witchcraft the b.o.s an in flash of white orbs disappeared.

Kais pov:

I start to cry for have just saw my first 3 deaths but certainly not my last friendship deaths. Alex then apologizes I start to cry even harder until I slowly fall asleep.


	4. my beginnings of a witch part 2

SORRY EVERYONE THERE IS NO ACTION IN THIS ONE IT IS SHORT AND SWEET PLESE READ AND REVIEW AND CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT YALL ALL SAY!

Way up in the heavens the elder white lighters are discussing the charmed ones death.

The Head Elder's pov:

Ok everyone settle down. The whitelightes and elders were still talking. SCILENCE! I yell finally. Thank you all for coming, now to discuss the matter at hand as most of you already the power of 3 has been eliminated and we need to find a solution to the problem. What problem someone ask. What do you mean I reply? Well the charmed ones died there's nothing we can do. You are correct in that I reply butt If e don't then are future is screwed when 2012 comes around or did yall forget the prophecy everyone nods. Ok then that's what I thought. So we can't bring the charmed ones back to life so what do we do I open for suggestions anyone. No one says anything then from be hide me Alex suggest an idea.

Alex pov:

Here's an idea I say. Alex what are u doing here Ur not apart of this meeting. Yea well I should be with a smart ass tone to my voice. Look all we have to do is find three more witches to inherit the power of 3 someone with the same gene as the charmed ones. Whom do you suggest? I suggest kai Hoskins. Everyone turns what the boy you can't be serious. Yes I am 100% he is one of the witches that has inherited the gene of all 3 witches for while he was asleep I scanned him. He has the capability by the time 2012 rolls around he will be 100% ready and at a decent young age. You can't expect him to go at this alone someone from the council says. No I don't we give him the power of 3 until he has a premonition of someone else who can inherit the gene like him so what do yall say.

The head elder's pov:

So let's take a vote all those who oppose 26 ppl raise their hands. And all those who agree 26 ppl as well raise their hands including Alex.

Alex's pov: so I guess it's up to you my liege so finally after a few minutes of thought the head elder say let it be done. Alex you are to look after him though. But wait why. Cuz it was Ur idea have a good day. Then that asshole sends me back to earth next to kai. I wake him up.

Kais pov:

What's up I say? I have a surprise for you he says, what is it. Ur going to become the new power of 3 that's if you what to. I nod and say yes but how ull see. What do you mean? Alex's goes to the book and come back with it and say this spell I say ok.

"Hear now the words of the witches,  
the secrets we hid in the night,  
the oldest of Gods are evoke hear,  
the great work of magic is sought,  
in this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
bring your powers to we soon to be friends three,  
we want the power, give us the power"

then in a flash of white light I fainted and two hours later when I wake up I see my new self I am now the power of 3 I say with pride, not realizing what the future has in store for me.


	5. new friends,new enimies, and new demons

SORRY GUYS THERS NOT MUCH ACTION IM TRYING TO INTRODUCE CHARACTERS IN MY BOOK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE FO SOME ACTION S LINDSAY EXCEPT HER NEW DESTINY.

5 years later.

Kathryn's pov:

Baby it's time to get up. Kai bear come on wakeup it's time to get up for Ur first day in high school.

Kais pov:

Mom I don't what to go. Why not. Because I'm tired, to bad get up or Ur grounded. Fine I mumble rising up out of my bed and onto the floor. After showing dressing and brushing I was in the car all ready to go. As mom got into the car I said, mom don't forget to pick up Lindsay we have to take her to school. I know kai. After 2 minutes of silence I break and said mom what about my age. What about it sweetie what if the kids make fun of me Cuz I'm 14 and in high school you'll be fine not go and get Lindsay were here. As I ran into Lindsay apartment complex I finally got to her door and knocked she answered said goodbye to her mom and came out.

Lindsay's pov: so how's it going kai? Good he says. So you tell Ur mom Ur gay yet. Nop. ok and how the demon fighting going. It going god he says stressful but good I more nervous about my school. Kai you can handle demons but not high school there's not much of a difference. We both laugh.

20 min later

Kai's pov:

Okay were here Lindsay goodbye girl and in one final hug I have a familiar flash of black and white.

It's up too to you lay choose yes or no. yes. Then in a familiar beam of light knocking Lindsay out I wake her up and now I and she both make up the power of 3.

As I flash back I gasp. Kai what's up what did u see lay says under her breath I whisper ill tell u this weekend ok go she says ok knowing not to argue with kai and walk away.

30min later

Ok guy where here at the bcplc. Ok mom bye ok honey bye. As I walk through the doors of high school I see ppl walking around I go and sign in using a card like system and I start to head to the lunch room when I'm bumped in to by someone hey watch it yell. Oh I'm sorry she says. Its okay hey Ur new aren't you, I nod yes, cool I'm Amanda you can come sit with me come on. Oh great I thought new friends. Okay guys she says this is kai. Kai these ppl are Barbra, Mary, Christina, and Johnny. Hi everyone I mutter taking a seat. Hey Ur in my seat I turn and see a guy named Jeremy and I say oh sorry as I get up I mutter asshole. I heard that punk as he pushed me I took a seat next to Johnny. Great I thought new enemies.

The end of the day

Hey kai as Amanda and Christiania came and walked with me I say hi at that moment walks by and I can't help but check out his butt I quickly glance up noticing that Amanda had noticed. Oh my god are u gay Christiania ask I sure enough shake my head yes. Oh wow cool Amanda says well see you tomorrow.

45 mi later

Ok buddy have fun be careful I've got to get back to work as I go inside already waiting for me is a dark lighter who pulls out his crossbow and fire I jump out of the way before grabbing the knife I keep in my shoe just in case and throw it at the demon it hits him but no vanquish oh no I mutter power of 3 demon he fires a neon blue energy ball I quickly jump out of the way when Alex appears punching the demon and the demon orbs away I talk to Alex for 30 min when he leaves I lay down on my bed and think oh great new demons.


	6. instict

Kais pov:

Lindsay focus. Dam it kai I'm trying. Look it's not my fault it was ur choice ok remember 3 weeks ago I had that premonition in the car on our first day of school that weekend you were offered a choice help me be the power of 3 and you said yes and u were given the power of telekinesis and now you have to learn how to use it. Damn it kai I know at that moment the beer bottle next to Lindsay exploded. My point exactly you should be moving things not blowing them up. Well at least I've got an active power. Yea just keep rubbing that in why dint you I will get an active power and when I do I'm going to control it by focusing while you are still blowing things up. I don't get it kai why are u pushing me so hard, because Lindsay since I was nine I've had the entire power of 3 running through my veins so when a power of 3 demon attacked I had the power to vanquish him I can't do that anymore so now when a power of 3 demon attacks I need ur need ur help and you having control over ur powers could mean life or death for us, ok that's why I'm pushing you so hard so now let's try again focus ur anger at the unbroken beer bottles then I what u to imagine it moving then simply swipe ur hand from left to right and pray it moves.

Lindsay pov:

Ok kai I'll try. I stare at the beer bottles trying to raise my anger level to where it needs then in a simple movement of my hand sweep from left to right nothing I try once more again nothing. Dang it kai I can't, keep trying lay. Fine I say I once again face the bottle focus on it imagine it moving bring my anger just perfectly and out of instinct move my hand by pushing from my side out toward the bottle and as I finished doing the motion the bottle flung out from the wooden plank we had set up to the other side of the yard.

Kais pov:

Very good lay imp round of you it's about time u got it down. Lay turns and looks at me sternly, sry I mutter out. Then in a faint jingle noise and in a swirl of light blue orbs Alex appears hey guys how's it going. Good Lindsay is finally getting the hang of her powers. That is great Lindsay as he embraced her in a hug. Then Alex looks up in the sky oh great he says, the elder's are calling me. got to go and in another swirl of light blue orbs he was gone.

Lindsay pov:

Well that was weird well I'm hungry let's get something and as we started to go inside a women appeared in a flash of emrald green fire and sent hurling at me a fire ball. I quickly jump out of the way Lindsay watch out kai yells as another fir ball come firing at me I quickly jump up and start running at me when the women fires another one at me when kai pushes me out of the way before charging at the demon then from behind him in a swirl of orbs similar to Alex's but instead of blue it was dark black almost a charcoal color pulls op from behind kai grabbing him and orbing out. Then the woman sends one last fireball which nails me in the chest sending me flying before once again flaming out the way she came in. I wake up almost 2 hours later on the couch and the place where I was hit by the fireball was healed I got up and looked around and recognized this as kais room Alex was sitting by the charmed ones book of shadows which was now given to kai. Hey Alex, he replies with an oh good Ur awake. What happened I ask? Well after I left a demon came out and attacked you and kidnapped kai in trying to find out who it was but I'm not having much luck I didn't get a good look at the female. Here let me look I say. As I'm flipping through the pages of the book before finally finding the demon I say here she is this is what the entry says, Tamara this is a half breed. She is half witch and half demon, her demonic power is in terms fire starting she is the most powerful firestarter in the world. Her Wiccan power is clairvonce which allows her to peer only into the future at will for 10 second and can only go about 20 seconds into the future. She also learned the power of dark lighter sensing by her master abbadon. She used to be Paige's old charge that turned evil. There is no known way to vanquish her.

Interesting here let me look up her master. 5 minutes later. I found it and this is what it says:

Abbadon the dark lighter. Abbadon is a half breed for he is half demon and half darklighter. After being refused for a spot on the demonic council in order to make it up to him they gave him the position of head darklighter. His powers include: FIREBALLS,ENERGY BALLS,MAGIC RESISTENT RED SHOCK BALLS,FOG AND BASIC DARKLIGHTER POWERS LIKE MARKSMEN SHIP,SENSING,AND ORBING. There is no know vanquish for this demon.

So that must be who took kai Alex says. No Alex they showed up tried to kill me so they can have tea with kai. Alex looks at me very sternly and says this is so not the time Lindsay. I know this I'm sorry but what do we do. Well first were going to make some grenade potion then me and you are going to orb us down to the underworld to look for kai come on I'll show you how o make the potions.

Kais pov:

Ow my head where am I look around quickly realizing that I'm in the underworld. Oh know I've been kidnapped as pick myself up off the dirt floor and realizing I'm in a prison cell as I go to touch the bars they send out an electric blast sending me flying into the stone wall. As I start to get up the woman walks bye and say we'll look here look who's up and awake good now sit there and be a good boy and don't make any trouble as she then starts to walk away.

Lindsay's pov:

Ok now what do I put into the potion. Next is mandrake root. Ok I grap some of the mandrake root and add it to the pot and then some powdered toadstool and bang as the potion went up in a puff of smoke. Ok its ready I've got the vials Alex and Lindsay spend the next 10 minutes bottling potions.

Alex pov:

Ok you ready to go the underworld Lindsay. As ready as ill ever be she says.

Ok let's go as I grab her hand her soft baby smooth hand I get shivers up my spine. Then in a swirl of light blue orbs we were in the underworld.

Lindsay pov:

Ok Alex lead the way after about an hour of walking them finally found abaddons lair but luckily only Tamara was there she was sitting there waiting. So I pop out of my corner and yell hey bitch. She flips her head in my direction. I think u have one of my friends I what him back. Well that's just too bad and a split second she was hurling a fireball at me then once again out of instinct I threw my hands up and deflect the fireball back at the demon she hurled another fireball into the other fireball exploding both of the fireballs on impact. Alex go look for kai now. As Alex went and did that I fought of Tamara. As she hurled another fireball at me I jumped out of the way and the using my telekinesis is threw her into the wall behind her I then grapped one of my grenade potions and threw it it the ground next to her causing a massive explosion sending me flying onto the floor on the other side of the cave. At that moment Tamara rose up out of the fire and started to conjure one final fireball and just as she was going to throw it alex appeared and orbed both me and kai out of there and orbed us home.


	7. an empath among us

Kais pov:

BEEP BEEP as I turned my alarm clock off. I woke up and got ready for school I was thinking about what I had gone through that past weekend with training Lindsay and her saving me god I got absolutely no free time I thought. Well time for school as I got headed for school my mom was extremely quiet on the way to school I was just about to ask her what is the matter, and then I started to cry. Kais what the matter she turns to me. I don't know it just hurts so bad why did that happened to you. What are you talking about? Then I went back to normal wiping the tears from me we had just pulled into school when I got out my mom asked if I was sure I was okay I nodded my head yes. As I head inside the cafeteria I was blasted with multiple emotions I was angry then sad the happy so many emotions were going through my mind giving me huge headache. I took my seat with Barbra Mary Johnny and Christiania they were all talking when finally what had come had past.

Lunch time

On my way headed to lunch my head was still running through so many emotions damn it I got to focus and then Mary walked by so I focused on her and sure enough all my emotions were gone but hers I could sense the stress in her as well with worry and insecurity. I quickly turned my hand and started to focus on someone else this time it was my teacher Mrs. Varnell I could also sense stress and happiness. I walked into the lunch room and started focusing on different student I felt anger, hate, happiness, and sadness. As I was walking toward his table I saw Johnny walk bye so focused on him and I felt noting in fact I felt a block not allowing me to come and see his emotions interesting I mumble. So as i head to my last period I looked up sensing emotions, on Google and one word came up empathy. So I said to myself, I'm empath cool. That day when I take the bus home as I suspected my mom was no their so I walked in and threw my stuff in my room as I walked to my kitchen grab left over pizza before I can open the refrigerator the was a demon waiting he immediately hurls an energy ball at me I quickly doge out of the way then as he start to form another one I sensed his power and his emotion tied to it and as he threw the energy ball I focused on his emotion of anger enough that his power became mine and I sent his own energy ball back at him vanquishing him. I then go back to normal realizing what I had done. Si I decide to practice my power as much I possibly can for I know have an active power.


	8. a friend in need part 1

Kais pov:

It's been two weeks since I got my empathy Lindsay and I'm learning how to control it with relative ease and yet 1 month with Ur power and u still can't control it. It's not that I can control it; it's just its difficult to use. That's the same thing Lindsay I saw u take on Tamara, ur right I did I can still use my telekinesis the same way it's just hard getting my anger to the right level. At that moment Alex orbs in says kai lets go lunch is over ok bye Lindsay feel better and go to school tomorrow. I orbed into the school restroom stall then Alex orbed off. I walked out of the bathroom just then I bumped into Barbra and then in a flash of black and white. Please don't hurt me; a fireball goes hitting Barbra in the chest as she screams bursting into flames and then blowing her up. I flash back gasping kai are you ok I'm ok just not feeling well. I'm going to go home. Once my mom got there and dropped me off I went inside and pondered my premonition.

Two days later

Kais pov:

After two days of watching Barbra like a hawk and scrying for her every 3o min I was getting tired of this I wanted the demon to just hurry up and attack. But I also didn't what to put her through that stress of knowing about demons which if she attacked and I save her which is exactly what would happen. That night I decide to scry for Barbra after the crystal landed it was still pushing the crystal way like a magnet repulse. I knew the sigh as danger. Alex then in a swirl of light orbs I grab his hand and say orb and then in another swirl of light blue orbs we were in an alley where Barbra was. Don't these innocents ever learn that alleys are dangerous? As I start to run toward Barbra the demon uppers behind her and sends a weird looking blast at her without hesitation I yell Barbra duck.

Barbra's pov:

I am walking to my best friend's house when all of the sudden kai shows ups and yells duck and out of trust for kai, I drop my stuff and duck then from behind me gust of air pastes over me and hits the dumpster next to me with extreme force I turn and see this blue muscular monster looking thing I scream and run toward kai as the monster sends another air gust thing at me. then the guy standing behind kai grabs his and my hands and then in swirl of these weird blue circle almost orby looking things we were then in kais house at which point in time he grabbed a book out from his dresser drawer which he referred to as his book of shadows and started flipping through the pages.

Kais pov:

Go get Lindsay I say to Alex and 5 min later Lindsay and Alex appear in a swirl of light blue lights. What's up kai there's a demon after my friend Barbra, who was still talking to herself on my couch almost catatonic. Is she okay lay asked. Yes she's ok I reply, she just in shock. So who is this demon? I found him the demons name is shax according to the book shax killed prue and is the source personal assassin. Who's the source Barbra now up and walking around the source is the source of all evil but the charmed ones vanquished him and shax after he killed prue and Paige came into their lives. What are his powers kai lay says. He has one power and it is to control the element of air. There is a vanquishing spell. What I don't get is he was vanquished so who brought him back to life. I've got my money on abbadon Lindsay says. I agree alex comments well ok there is also a summoning spell so alex take Barbra to magic school and me Lindsay will take care of shax be available though for when we need healing ok then alex holds Barbra's hand and they orb of. Ok Lindsay you read yes sir she says and we head into my back yard so my mom won't wake up when she hears us scream. Once outside we say the summoning spell.

These halliwell witches stand strong and able

We summon to us

He who ended the first power of 3.

Then in a gust of wind there stood before shax immediately hurled a air gust at us we both jumped out of the just in time for it to destroy the wooden plank me and Lindsay practice on. Shax the turns around and shoot a large energy ball at me I quickly tap into shax emotion and send another energy ball at his blowing both energy balls on impact. Lindsay then using hr telekinetic power sent shax fly unto the ground we then stood around the demon and said the vanquishing spell.

"Evil wind that blows,  
that which forms below,  
no longer may you dwell,  
death takes you with this spell"

Then in a final explosion shax was vanquished and me and Lindsay slowly headed inside.


	9. a friend in need part 2

Kais pov:

Two days after vanquishing shax I've been able to have some free time for I have had no demon activity by abbadon or Tamara or any demon for that matter. Just then the bell rung for lunch breaking my train of thought. As I headed to lunch I went up and gave Amanda a hug who hadn't been there in a week and in a flash of black and white I saw. Who are you what do you want Amanda replies in a scared tone then in a deep demonic voice you then In a purple like energy blast and then she was dead I then flash back gasping. God kai are you ok did I hug you to tight umm no you just stepped on my foot I smile. God you are such a drama queen come on lets go to lunch. At the end of the day I took the bus home and my mom was still at work by the time I got home I went inside and as I walked in the living room I saw Lindsay fighting a demon.

Lindsay pov:

For the last hour I've been fighting this demon then kai shows up and I was so hoping to kill this thing by myself then losing my train of thought the demon hurled another purple energy blast at me I used my telekinesis and directed it back at her it her in the shoulder and she then shimmered out when she saw kai.

Kais pov:

Lindsay what are u doing. Fighting a demon. Well yea that's obvious well come on lets go look her up in the book of shadows I then grab my book and start to flip through the pages until finally getting to the demon and started reading. Veltis an upper level demon is female demon whose powers include shimmering and lethal purple energy blast. Requires power of 3 to vanquish. See there that's why you don't go after demons by yourself you could have been killed. I could take her Lindsay says. I turn around and snap at her Lindsay the book says power of 3 demons that's why you don't go looking for demons if you die so does the power of 3 the elders won't put it back in me Cuz they won't be able to then without you ill probably die ok. She shacked her head yes you could see the guilt in her eyes and being an empath didn't help either. Look I'm sorry Lindsay but know that we know who the demon is we have to go and protect one of my friends the because I saw that demon in my premonition ok lay she nods great lets go. The after calling alex to orb us over o armadas we there in a few short second we had also brought Barbra along to help watch her if we have to run off. When we get there I explain to Barbra her job ok Barbra now I know ur new to this whole demon thing but all we need is for you to keep Amanda busy while we summon the demon ok she nods and after knocking on Amanda's door they were both inside. Me and Lindsay the cast a spell so neighbors couldn't see the fight.

Guided sprits hear our plea

Mask this yard from all magic

As we say it so shall it be for we are the power of 3.

Then once the yard was hidden we went to work and said the summoning spell.

In order to set us of this demon free

We some thee

To the power of 3

Then in a swirl of white orbs there was the demon she immediately sent her purple energy ball at us which Lindsay quickly deflected back at her which she dogged out of the way then she sent one energy blast at me which I quickly dodge out of the then using my empathic abilities but instead using the demons power I used Lindsay and sent her flying into the gate she then stood up and threw another blast at me.

Barbra's pov:

As I was sitting there talking to Amanda about rock music we heard a huge explosion what was that Amanda asks as she gets up to investigate Amanda wait no as she heads out in the yard which at that moment she sees kai some other girl she dint recognize and another woman who turned looked at her and sent a purple like blast thing right at her I quickly jumped and pushed out of the way and at that moment kai pulled out a piece of paper and started to read.

Kais pov:

As the demon directed its attention toward Amanda I quickly grabbed my paper and me and lay began to read the vanquishing spell.

Spirits of Air

Forest and Sea

Set us of this

Demon free.

Then as the demon explodes I go up to Amanda and start to explain to her what happened what I am and all about magic.


	10. a friend in need part 3

Kais pov:

Mom I need a ride home I can't I'm at work. Well I can't wait till 530. Call Ur aunt sandy ok got to go by. After 30 min arguing with my aunt sandy she finally said fine and as we were driving to my house the lake we pace by every time I saw jonny sitting there and I knew that when he's there he is troubled. After my aunt dropped me off and drove away I headed toward the lake once I get there I sit next to Johnny and ask what the mater is. Hey kai I just found out that my roommates are kicking me out. Why I ask. That's personal I'm sorry. I understand well if you need a place to stay my house is open what really he says sure then he hugs me and in a flash of black and white I see. Johnny this is goodbye as the person start to walk away Johnny is heartbroken. I flash back thanking god Johnny didn't notice my premonition then we spend the next hour talking till my mom comes home and we talk about Johnny moving in for the next 3 hours.


	11. A new witch and demon among us

Kais pov:

As the demon that me and Lindsay were facing at the moment hurls yet another fireball at us, Lindsay then deflects it and as it starts heading toward the demon he jumps out of the way, then using my empath power, I tap into Lindsay power and use her telekinesis and send it flying into the demon and finally vanquish him. Jeez this is getting tiring this is the 3rd demon this week kai , Lindsay says, we need to find that other witch to help be the power of 3 , you think I reply back then in a swirl of light blue orbs alex appeared telling us he needs to get Lindsay home and in another swirl of light blue she was gone. I then walk inside where Johnny was watching a movie after cleaning the house. Hey buddy what's up , wow you must have had fun ur all sweaty, yea sure whatever I say very tired like as I lay down and slowly drift off to sleep.

Kai wake up damn it it's time for school. who , what , where. I look up seeing jonny staring down at me what do you want I ask. It's time to get up buddy. Go to hell I reply. if you don't get up right now I'm going to drag ur ass of this couch, fine I mumble and after showering , dressing ' and brushing, I'm off to school and in 20 min. me and Johnny arrive and head to class for we are 10 minutes late get in our classes and sit down and do our work.

At lunch Amanda makes the comment that I look crap and I need to get some sleep I then explain to her that I've been busy with magic. You shouldn't let that take over ur life kai she says gee I wish I could quit and get a normal life but that's not happening until I fulfill my destiny so I guess I have to deal with it I snap back leaving her offended and hurt. I sad sorry and went well on my way to finish school and get home. Once I got home and Johnny headed to work I sat down about to doze off when I started to smell smoke on , high alert I got up and turn to face a young woman with black hair a leather tank top and skinny black jeans.

Then in sweep of hands from left to right I was flung into my TV breaking it I then tried to get an empathic connection but she was to powerful to get one before she picked me up using her telekinesis and sent me flying into my mom's board game collection. Then she yelled dagger and in flash of orange there was a dagger and before she could plunge it into me Lindsay showed up and flung the girl into the door and I stood up so did the woman causing her black haired wig to fall reveling she was a blond and as Lindsay was going to give her an finishing blow I said Lindsay wait stop , Billie is that you the blonde looked up at me shocked kai oh my god what what are u doing here she ask. I live here what you were attacking me and you didn't realize it was me gee thanks.

she apologizes and explains that she was scyring for the power of 3 and this came up when I realized u weren't the sister I assumed the worst. I then tell her that the sister really did die and how iv been the power of 3 she nods and say wow sounds like you had a rough ride I smile. And say you have no idea. So this is my best friend Lindsay, hi Lindsay says hi with a bit of attitude behind it. Then a demon shimmers in and then as all 3 of us take an offensive position he yells, Lindsay, Billie and in a swirl of light blue orbs sends both of them flying then he shimmers in behind me and right before he stapes me , Lindsay had stood up but before Lindsay could react billies sent the demon fling dagger she then yells then using her telekinesis sends it into the demon right before the demon shimmers out. Hey Lindsay yells , I had him you bitch Lindsay there's no need for that whatever kai alex she screams look I've seen evil in many shape and forms alex she screams louder and I'm not waiting till she stabs u in the back she then in a flash of white orbs she grabs alex hand and instructs him to take her home and in another flash of orbs were gone.

I'm so sorry kai I didn't mean for this to get out of hands it's ok here lets go identify that demon and after an hour of flipping Billie announces I found him and starts to read: Aro abaddons half brother is part of abaddons clan his power include energy balls , red shock magic resisent balls , shimmering and after getting a hold of piper phoebes and pages and infusing it with its own he now has the power of Paige's orbing/telekinesis combo, phoebes premonition powers and pipers exploding powers. And that is all the book says that and it requires power of 3 to vanquish.

So looks like this is going to be hard I say. well I guess I should go and let you rest will try and visit if when lays not around wait I say if you want I would like you to join our team lay will warm up to you but even if she won't admit she needs help and you can so please after a few brief moments of silence she says yes and then throws a potion down and in a cloud of smoke was gone and I sat there thinking about the new witch and new demon among me and Lindsay.


	12. a witches orgins

Billie's pov:

In a cloud of smoke I appeared in kais room I looked around and there was kai looking through the book of shadows. Hey kai I say, hey he replies back so what are u doing. Well I'm updating the book and adding some of my spells that I've written and want not. Can I ask you something personal kai? sure what's up how are u a witch I mean ur parents aren't witches are hey and I know they don't know about magic do they, kai stops flipping through the pages closes and sets the book down and turns to me. Well I guess if you're going to apart of this team I have going on here I guess u deserve to know.

Kais pov:

Well my dad is half demon and doesn't know it and my mom's half white lighter but doesn't know it see what happened was my dad's father was half demon and half human but when he u know with my dad's mom because she was fully mortal it stopped my dad's powers from fusing with him and he became half demon but his demonic powers were bided he did not know about hem or that his father was a demon it was similar with my mom, her father was half white lighter and half witch but he took a power striping potion but it only stripped him of his wiccan half and bound his white lighter powers but barley so when my mom was born she was half white lighter but her powers were bund like my fathers. So when they had me the magic intertwined 100% perfectly I would have been half demon and half white lighter if their powers were not bound but because they were bound I became a witch instead but I also have a white lighter side to which make me half witch and half whit lighter but my white lighter powers are locked inside in me and I don't know how to unlock them using non magical means I'm not allowed to use magical means or I lose them so I keep trying to use them but nothing, so I'm here now as part of the power of3 which I already explained to you.

Billie's pov:

Wow I said sounds like u were breed just for this if you dot me being blunt. Ur probably right he comments. Well I've got to go and as I throw the potion down before the cloud of smoke could consume me I saw tears running down kais cheek and then I was home wandering why he was so upset about him telling me.


	13. a days journey into evils plan

Abbadon's pov:

Damn it Aro why is it you can't do one thing right. Geez brother calm yourself I went up aghast the power of 3 I'm lucky I wasn't killed so leave me alone. Ur right I'm sorry little brother. We need to make our next move soon. I have an idea Tamara announces.

Tamara's pov:

How about instead of going after kais friends, we get kais friends to go after him. What we do is distract kai with various demon attacks test his friend ship find out which one he cares about the most and turn that person against him.

Aro pov:

God Tamara is so hot I wish she would see how much I love her and that she felt the same way. Aro bro wake up I lose my train of thought what was that I'm sorry do u agree with tamaris plan uhh sure. Then it's been decided we've got a plan we all start to discuss what each step will be as we come one step closer to our final goal.


	14. llindsays old whitelighter friend

Lindsay pov:

Thanks again kai for inviting me to ur family barbecue at least this way I don't have to see Billie. You really should get to know each other Lindsay. Look I'm sorry kai I just don't trust not yet any way just let me take my time ok. He nods and we head inside as everyone else is outside. So what's it like with Johnny living here.

Kais pov:

So what's it like with Johnny living here. Lay ask, well its more difficult when it comes to fighting demons who are trying to get to me can get through him I reply. But other than that it's like having the brother/father/best friend/boyfriend/mother I never what'd he is always on me about things and is always making sure I need anything or if I'm ok I almost what to cast a spell on him to make it so he can't talk but 1 that's mean and 2 its personal gain so I can't. Lindsay starts bursting out laughing what's so funny I ask then from behind me I hear an ahem. I turn slowly and see Johnny standing there starring at me funny. Umm hi how much did u hear I ask, I just got in and saw u failing ur hands like an idiot as he takes a step forward he here a crunch and looks down and sees a piece of trash on the ground. You really should clean Ur room and blah blah. Before he could continue I whisper under my breath.

Make him hear what isn't there;  
His deepest worries come to bear.

Then johnnies phone went off in his room and he ran to go get it I quickly grab a teleportation potion that Billie had gave me grab lays hand throw it to the floor and in a cloud of smoke was in amadas room where she quickly jumped up and closed her bedroom door. Are u crazy guys someone could have seen you are u here alone I ask yes but still you should be careful sure thing mom Lindsay says sitting down on Amanda's bed. Sorry I say I had to get out of the house Johnny Is driving me crazy. So I cast a spell so his phone would ring and I and Lindsay got out of there. Isn't that personal gain Lindsay says smirking and Amanda can't help but laugh, and soon we all start laughing. Then in a swirl of blue orbs alex appeared and told me that our parents were trying to find us so we said our goodbyes and in another swirl of orbs we were outside behind the shed we came out and sat down where my grandma came out saw us sitting there she yelled I found them once everyone settled down we stated eating dinner and soon me and Lindsay were in my room alone once again for she was spending the night. We were talking when I a sudden flash behind us a portal opened up sucking me in and the last thing I here'd was Lindsay yell kai.

Lays pov:

Kai then in another flash the portal was gone. Alex Alex I yelled for about an hour luckily everyone went out to the club and her and kai were alone. Why aren't you coming Alex immediately get an idea grab the book of shadows and flip to the 3rd Paige and begin to read.

Powers of the witches rise,  
course unseen across the sky,  
come to us who call you near,  
come to us and settle here"  
Blood to blood I summon thee  
blood to blood return to me.

Then in a swirl of bright blue orbs a woman appears what who are you. Geez Lindsay you don't recognize me then after a few moments. Jay bird is that you I thought u were just an imaginary friend she goes up and hugs the white lighter. No of course not I was Ur best friend in Ur past life and I watched over you in this life. Oh I mumble so what are u doing here I was trying to save kai. I know I'm here to help kai has been sucked into a time portal that sends him to Salem in the past where he is now being tried as a witch and is going to get burned to death. What I say almost yelling. It's ok were going to save him before he dies so come on grap some of those grenade potions ur powers won't work in the past. So I do as instructed grab some grenade and teleportation potions then head toward the book where jaybird she was sitting she immediately turned the book around and said say his but instead use kais name I nod and begin to read.

Kais pov:

As I'm sitting there awaiting my doom flash pulls up and Lindsay and someone else appears hi I say who's this no time to explain the odd woman say. Then lay pulls back her arm throws a potion and blows the prison cell open and we head out into the newly formed tom portal on the other side. As I got home lay told me all about jaybird and how they were best friend I nodded and at that moment Johnny came in to see how we were doing and told us to go to bed and we did for I felt peaceful knowing that Johnny cared.


	15. mind projection

Kais pov:

Amanda it's harder than u think being a witch isn't like an ordinary job I can't call in sick. Well they need to give you a break Ur 14 and have bags under Ur eyes the size of my grandmothers wrinkles. I smirk at her comment, oh I see Ur trying to say I'm old. No that's not it you just look that way okay and u need to cheer up. I and Amanda have been having this conversation all day but finally lunch was here and we went outside where Mary Barbra and Johnny were already sitting. So what's up guys I ask? Johnny says not bad, Mary says good just tired, and Barbra look up and smiles then look's back down. So guys well I have an idea for entertainment today. Let me guess Amanda interrupts; Johnny gets on the table and strips. Ok I don't have a problem with that Johnny says as he stands upon the table. I quickly grab his shirt and pull him down and say easy there cowboy not exactly what I had in mind I think Amanda should sing for us. What she almost yells, come on Amanda please, and after few moments of puppy dog eyes she says fine and instructs everyone to sit down and she begins to sing. After a few moments of singing and dancing the bell rings and we have to go inside. After school Johnny takes me home and drops me off before turning around and driving off to work. Once inside my house I turn on my computer and put up some music and before I could even make it to my dresser Johnny shows up behind me. Boo I nearly jump out of my shoes Jesus Johnny I told you not to scare me u ass hole. He laughs hard, ha-ha very funny and Ur supposed to be the mature one I smirk.

Aren't you supposed to be at work I comment actually I have the day off so I thought I should one scare the piss out of you and 2 teach you how to dance, what makes you think I need to be taught. Well because when everyone else was dancing at lunch you weren't so come on show me what you got he then winks. I throw him the finger he starts to laugh again. No thanks I pass he says which make me start to laugh. So what song are we dancing to, Johnny then goes to the computer and puts on 3 by Brittney spears and begins to dance and I can't help but stare as each move he makes is perfectly coordinated and my eyes travel up and down watching each and every move as my own fantasy start to take control I quickly get snapped out of it as Johnny goes flying into my comp and gets knocked unconscious. I turn around and see a demon looking at Johnny and summons an energy ball as he send hurling toward him out of instinct I raise my hand up toward Johnny and yell shield then in a flash of orange and blue shield pulls up and deflects the energy ball back at the demon as the shield lets up I can feel the energy leave me until the demon hurls another energy ball at me I quickly jump out of the way I aim for his feet and yell rope then in flash of orange rope come flying out of my hands wraps around the demon I pull knocking him to the ground dagger I yell then in one final flash of orange I plunge the dagger into the demon vanquishing him.

Just then Lindsay and Alex orb in seeing that I've already vanquished him. Kai what are u doing with Ur hand oh I summoned this dagger. Kai there is no dagger I look down and it was still there what u talking about its right here I then got up to her and prick her finger ouch kai how did you do that with this s apparent invisible dagger I'm going to have to talk to Billie about my new power Lindsay growls and says whatever then looking at Johnny says what about him what are we going to do I have an idea alex orb him to his room on his bed alex the grabs Johnny and in a flash of orb were gone. I then look at the computer and say,

LET THE OBJECT OF OBJECTION BECOME BUT A DREAM

AS I CAUSE THE SEEN TO BE UNSEEN.

Then in a swirl of blue orbs the computer was fixed. Alex reappears I tell him to take Lindsay home and in a swirl of blue orbs were gone. After summoning Billie and telling her what my new power is she referred to it as mind projection saying that is like her physical projection except mine is invisible to everyone's eyes but other mind projectors and ur own I say my thanks and send her home after which Johnny cam in and tells me about this crazy dream he has about being thrown in my computer I laugh knowing the truth and after comforting him that he's okay I lay myself down on my bed and drift off to sleep.


	16. finally friends

Kais pov:

Why do I have to watch a movie with Billie I thought it was going to be a friend's night Lindsay comments. It is I say Billie is my friend also and you need to learn to get along. We finally take a seat and I turn the movie but half way through it I about fall asleep when Lindsay yells at Billie. YOU BITCH then next thing I know Lindsay is up out of the couch and sends Billie flying out of her seat. When she lands on the floor she stands up and waves her hand up at Lindsay and sends her flying. Then when Lindsay stands up I notice her eyes turn purple and Billies turns yellow I quickly realize it as a physic connection when a telekinetic gets angry they reach their full pontineial. Just as they were going to fire a beam at each other I quickly jump up in the way of the crossfire and scream shield then, I wait as the beams hit my shields and then darkness.

Lindsay pov:

After the smoke cleared I look up and see that kai is completely stone I quickly look up at Billie and say you did this I then fling my hand up at her nothing I try again nothing she does the same nothing . We both stand up and look at each other. What did u do to our powers bitch? Me what did u do she yells back. I don't care I'm looking at the book as I grab it and look inside it.

Billie's pov:

As I pace back and forth I hear a scream from kais bedroom. I run in there and see Lindsay with wide eyes I look down into the book and see why it was completely blank. Oh my god she says looking up at me what do we do now, she asked me. I don't know this has never happened to the sisters before let's asked Alex, Alex and in a swirl of blue orbs he was there what's up guys we both look in kais direction he looks to. Oh my god what happened. We're not sure were hoping you knew. Umm no, I don't know go ask the elders, goodbye and in a swirl of blue orbs was gone. Then before we could recover Tamara appeared in a flash of green fire and sent a fireball at us we both jump out of the way and then she flames out we look over at kai and realize that he's missing. Oh great I say now he's kidnapped.

Lindsay pov:

Great so since we're not getting out of this predicament anytime soon I say we work together and get kai, what why would I do that ive been nothing but mean to me. Look I'm sorry just if we need o get to get kai back look I'm begging you have no idea how much pain I'm in asking u to help me u usually need an epidural for this kind of pain, fine lets go. Thank you. So what do we do without our powers I ask, we can still cast incantations and we can still make potions so let's get started. I hour later we were in the underworld at abandons lair and there was Tamara and Aro sitting there and behind them was the stone statue of kai. So what do we do throw a few potions those are power of 3 demons some grenade potions aren't going to do nothing but knock them on their butts. We have to get to kai Lindsay come on ill distract them u get to kai and call Alex go. Then she après from her corner.

Billie's pov:

Hey guys sorry for dropping in but I came to check out Ur artwork as I look to kai and then back at Tamara. At that moment Aro lifts up his hand and yelled boulder and in a swirl of blue orbs a boulder from behind was heading at me I quickly do a cart wheel and the boulder goes right between my legs and crashes into the wall behind me. Tamara then hurls a fir ball at me I throw a potion and jump out of the way but before the potion can hit the fireball Aro orbs the potion at me nailing the ground in front of me causing it to explode and sends me flying. I pick myself up and get up and see Lindsay making her move but Aro notices her and puts his hand up and yells boulder and send it hurling at Lindsay I quickly throw down teleportation potion and in puff of smoke was gone I then push Lindsay out of the way and get nailed by the boulder then black.

Lindsay pov:

As I make my way to kai I hear Aro yell boulder and in a puff of smoke Billie pushed me I look at her and a boulder hit her and knocks her out. Then Tamara starts to conjure a huge fireball and sends it hurling at Billie I quickly jump in front of her and put my hand up to stop the fireball then I felt my telekinesis energy surge through me and I send the fireball flying at Aro and Tamara. Aro orbs out of the way and Tamara Is nailed and vanquished but I knew I had to hurry for Aro would orb back and Tamara would be back for firestarter can't be vanquished by their own fire, so I go to kais stature I yell alex and in swirl of orbs we were back in kais bedroom room. After a few moments Billie was awake and Alex began to explain guy's current condition. Ok what happened is when u and Billie were a t each other's throats yall went into your telekinetic masters stage and binging that you two are so powerful when kai jumped in front of yalls attack and put up his shield the mixture of all three of yalls magic encased him and his power in a perm ant state and the book was effected because of the continues power of 3 magic surging through his veins so it helped him live through it by using all magic to protect him so he won't die the, that's the good news the bad news is going to take two out of three of the power of 3 to get him free and since you are only 1 part Lindsay he's stuck. So we have to find the third witch ill do it Billie says I have more than enough power to take on the weakest gene from the power of 3, but we can only give it to you if Lindsay and kai agree, well kai will agree and I do o this way me and Billie can build our new found friendship. Ok then in a swirl of orbs was gone after a few moments a blast of light hit Billie and then they released kai and told him about their journey how Billie is now part 3 of the power of 3 and they are finally friends.


	17. lindsay secret

Lindsay pov:

Hey kai what's up, umm nothing much you called me remember what seems to be the emergency. First is it possible for me to have had powers before I became the power of 3. Yes u were born with the gene like me I had premonitions before I became the power of 3 why do u think u had powers before you became the power of 3, yes I know I did when I was young I could see sprits like that girl from ghost whisper, yea he replies. Well hats what I've been doing I can see sprits and I help them crossover I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I'm in love with one of the sprits named fang. Lindsay you can't fall in love with someone whose dead unless there a white lighter. I know then she started to cry and I sat there and held her tight and comforter her.


	18. the importance of mortal friends

EVERYBODY IM SO SOORY THEIR ISNT MUCH ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER AND IS A BIT BORRING I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE IS MORE EXCITING.

Kais pov:

Lindsay get down she ducks out of the way just in time for the fireball to hit the ground. Then Tamara conjures another one and hurls it at me. Shield I yell and in a flash of orange a shield surrounded my hand I sent the fireball back at Tamara she jumps out of the way but Billie sends her flying into the wooden gate now with all 3 of us ready in position then Tamara stood up and smiled and then black.

Barbra's pov:

Hey Amanda have u seen kai he hasn't been here in a week, no I haven't I wonder if he's ok. He's probably just busy with witch stuff but even if he was busy he always hot here for at least lunch come on lets go outside Mary come on once me Amanda and Mary were outside I yelled alex then in a swirl of light blue orbs alex appear. I figured yall would call sooner or later. Where kai is he ok he's been kidnapped I've tried to get him but there are darklighter everywhere I can't get to him. Let us help Mary says we can fight them, I can't that would take a week of training then train us I say after a few moments of arguing he agrees and orbs us to start training and sends 3 clones to take our place.

1 WEEK LATER.

Barbra's pov:

After a few moments of waiting Alex appeared in a swirl of blue orbs with an old looking chest whets that Mary asks weapons yall will need them each of u get one weapon and one dagger pick. I go up to the chest and pull out a sharp sword with a purple handle, Amanda chose a war axe and Mary picks a bow and arrow similar to a darklighter. Once Alex finished making the grenade potions and Mary, Amanda, and I finished gearing up we grapped Alex's hand and were orbed into the underworld after walking for about 30 min we got to abaddons lair and there was abbadon ,Tamara, Aro and a small army of demons and dark lighters. Then a huge green fireball nails the wall next to us sending us flying in front of the small army then abbadon looked at the demons and dark lighters and said attack then Tamara Aro and abbadon orbed out and left the demon to us. The battle immediately began fireballs and arrow were flying everywhere I was putting my sword into anything that moved and throwing my potions vanquishing multiple demons at once alex grabbed my hand and we were orbed out there Mary Amanda were fighting Tamara. She saw me and sent hurling at me a fireball I jumped out of the way bringing alex down with me we quickly stood up and charged after her after a few moments of fighting Amanda had plunged her dagger into tamaris stomach we headed toward kai Billie and Lindsay and in a swirl of orbs we were all home.


	19. curiosty kills

Johnnie's pov:

Hey Suzanne what's up, nothing much what is the matter Johnny you look awful. Yea thanks that makes me feel much better I reply back with a hint of attitude in my voice I invite her in and look into kais bedroom and see him talking to Lindsay I walk Suzanne into my room. Geez Johnny Ur room is a mess what going on with you she asks. I've been really tired lately I reply, why is that she says with concern. Well I have been having there's really weird vivid dreams about what its now what it's whom their about kai. Oh I don't want to know then I quickly glance her an evil eye not like that dummy I mean bad dreams that are almost nightmares were I'm either hanging out with kai or somewhere else in the house and this being thing shows up and starts fighting him and he kills it then I like black out and wake up in my bed I've had this type of dream 6 times already. Maybe you should talk to a doctor Suzanne comments. I already have I talked to a therapist and he thinks it's some unresolved issue with kai I don't get it I wish I knew what's going on then out of now where we hear a huge explosion what was that I ask. Me and Suzanne head out into kais room and next thing I know I see a large green fireball coming at me kai then yells Johnnie and then black.

Suzanne's pov:

As we make our way to kais room I think about what might be happening then breaking my train of thought I see a large emrald green fireball hurling toward my daughters father I quickly surge that all too familiar feeling and in I touch I send an electrical current through johnnies body casing him to faint right before the fireball impacts against the wall next to me sending me into kais room. I quickly stand up facing the demon in front of me than I send a sapphire blue lightning bolt at the demon but she flames out just in time causing my lightning bolt to hit and explode kai computer into many parts. Kai then stands up and yells what the hell how did u do that. I'm a witch like u kai now before we continue this we should get Johnnie out of here I then look down at his body. Kai then yells Alex and in a swirl of light blue orbs someone appears u know what to do kai instruct the stranger know as alex he goes and grabs johnnies hand in another swirl of blue orb him and Johnnie were gone I then turn around and explain to kai that I'm a witch as well and that jonnie was getting suspicious so I came over to help out he then asked me how I knew. Well duh Ur the power of 3 every magical creature knows about you Lindsay and Billie. He then ask me what my powers are I explain to him that I am an technopath which gives me the power to control electronics with my mind but it's limited. as well as the power of kinetic manipulation which allows me to take the kinetic energy from an area, then without my control my two powers combine it seems to happen automatically, I take the electrical current from electrical items and that creates lightning bolts instead of energy balls or blast and I can also manipulate the electrical charge of someone's brain to make them do almost anything want but that too I limited to knocking someone unconscious or making them do extremely simple things and I have to touch them.

Kais pov:

This is just great how many witches are going to pop into my life calm down kai Billie says everything happens for a reason Lindsay comments right after. U too shut up I liked it better when yall were enemies they roll their eyes I stand up and recite the usually spell to clean up the damage.

Let the object of objection become but a dream

As I cause the seen

To be unseen.

And In a flash of golden orbs the mess was cleaned up I then turn to Suzanne and welcome her to the team and we all sit and talk for a while. After two hours of talking Johnnie walked into my room wearing 1 sock a pair of really tight jeans that show off his futures a little too much and no shirt he tells us about his dream, we convince him to lie back down and he does after everyone goes home I lie down and go to sleep. Kai wake up its time for school I wake up with my mom telling me I need to get dressed and that Johnnie was sick and I need to get ready 30 min later my mom is at work and I am walking into school 15 min late.

Johnnie's pov:

Once everyone was out of the house I jumped out of my bed and headed to kais room and started looking around I was only pretending to be sick this entire time so I could snoop around in kais room god I am such a stalker after looking around for almost an hour just as I'm about to give up I decide to look in kais memory box I then open it up and see an old looking book with a red symbol on the front I pick it up and before I can look in it someone was behind he picked me up and threw me into the wall on the opposite side of the wall and in his hand a fireball appeared before I can think kai appears and tackles the being after a few moments of wrestling the demon throws kai off of him turns toward me throws another fire ball and black.

Kais pov:

In a sudden burst of anger next thing I knew I was out of my body floating above it as my body continued to yell at the demon I sat there and watched then In a sudden burst of blue my hand were surrounded by dark blue glove like thing then in another flash of black my body had transformed I was shirtless but my body was tones and muscular my face had red tribal marks and my eyes were blue I recognized it as my physic master stage I then say only 5 words don't touch him ever again the in a simple swipe of my hands a blue blast came and blew up the demon I then was back in my body at which time I blacked out when I woke up my bedroom was fixed, Johnnie in his room and Lindsay looking in thebook I then drift back to sleep weak and tired.

Johnnie's pov:

When I woke up I went to my comp and typed in one word on Google, witchcraft. I then think to myself I hope my curiosity doesn't get me killed.

**Way down in the underworld the Thantos tribe were planning kais doom and they were going to use Johnnie to do it.**


	20. theres something about johnny part 1

Aro pov:

Everybody ready we were all standing around a circle me Tamara and abbadon. Ready they say in union and we begin the chant.

Evil forces far and wide we call to you in this troubled time

Help us destroy the one know as kai

We call upon the Egyptian god of primal chaos

To help our evil plans to be set when the moon is high.

Then in a flash of white light a golden powder like thing came from the ground and out of the underworld toward the outside world.

Jonnies pov:

Balm, I slam my door as hard as I can, stupid kid kai I mutter to myself I then punch my bed post in anger. I then hear a knock on my door it was kai, let me in dam it. No I practically scream please I hear him say I can hear the guilt in is voice I finally go to the door but before I can reach it a golden powder thing appears in front of me and goes into me I start to choke and I fall and brake my computer desk.

Kais pov:

Johnnie please I say with as much guilt I can put in my voice, I hear him sigh and hear his footsteps get closer to the door yes I say to myself then I hear him stop and hear a choking sound I start to beat on his door john are u ok I say I then hear a crash I start to beat on his door alex I scream no answer then using my mind projection call for a shield the I send that magic shield into his door causing it to explode I walk in and see Johnny lying on the floor I run up to him and touch him but sent back into the wall by a lighting shock. He then stands up and asks what happened then he grunts in pain and an electrical cage forms around him and lifts him into the air he screams from the pain then In a flash of blue Johnny was dressed in a white robe and in golden sneakers he looked at me and sent a lightning bolt at me. It nails me in the chest and I go flying, he then teleports out of the room but his teleportation is so powerful it cause the items in his room to explode. Once he was gone Alex orbs in and heals me and orbs me out into magic school t which point I fall asleep and take a much needed nap.

**Magic school!**

Billie's pov:

Kai, kai, kai wake up kai flashes his eyes open and starts to look around where's Johnny he asked were working on it but we found something u might be interested in. we found out what happened to Johnny and how he got powers, how he ask, he's possed by the Egyptian god of primal chaos kuk he smirks at the name and punch his shoulder this is so not the time I say this is bad now sadly that's all we got but now that Johnny is infused with the god he's going to try and destroy creation and we have to stop him alex went to the elders for more information.

Kais pov:

This is just great how this did happen and why I ask we don't know but were betting it's the Thantos tribe. Ok then let's go get them we don't have time Lindsay buts in every minute kuk is in johns body he gets more and more powerful and if we have any chance of getting to Johnny before its two late we have to do as soon as possible. I agree Billie says fine I finally mutter so how do we do it well first we have to find him Billie then says and pray we have enough power to stop Lindsay comment right after ok I clap my hands let's get to work I stand up and start to work on some teleportation potions while Billie and Lindsay scry for kuk.

**2 hours later.**

Kais pov:

In three puffs of smoke me, Lindsay, and Billie were standing on top of the golden gate bridge where Johnny was standing he turned to us he was wearing extremely tight aropostale jeans with holes in the knees and near the crotch area a black long sleeve shirt made by American eagle and a pair of white tennis shoes. Well look who's all spiffed up Billie smirks. Well I thought I would look better in this Johnny says in a deep voice that was defiantly not his don't u think so. I scoff and look at him yea it does look good on Johnny not you shield and in a flash of blue I was ending an invisible shield at kuk he shot and electrical blast out and blows it up, nice try he smiles before he send 3 lightning bolts at me, Billie, and Lindsay. Billie jumps out of the way Lindsay using her telekinesis send he bolt into mine but the blast caused all 3 of us to hit the metal wall on the bridge he sends out a huge energy ball in between Billie and Lindsay and they both of flying off screaming no I scream I run toward the side of the bridge but Johnny raises his hands in the air and lifts me up in an electrical cage the pain in un bearable before I know it he sends me flying cage and all off the bridge the cage dissipates and I pass out.

**Magic school.**

Kais pov:

All 3 of us were safe and sound in magic school for jay bird and Alex orbed us to safety. Once I was up I went to alex and he explained to us that they saved us and that they found out that johnnies soul is dying and once it reaches a certain point he can't be saved and they we may just have to assume it's too late and kill him before kuk gets to powerful. What we can't I say I'm not going to kill Johnny? Kai we might not have any other option. No I refuse it will take the power of 3 to save him and it will take the power of 3 to kill him and I'm part number one so no we try to save him first. But kai he has to be himself for long enough for u to say a spell. Ok then I say let's get to work alex we need anything to repel lightning and jay bird pick up my friends Suzanne ,Barbra ,Amanda ,and Mary were going to need them if kuk what's a war I'm going to give him one. Everyone was working now preparing for an ultimate battle.


	21. theres something about johnny part 2

**DEAR READERS THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND FOR ALL MY READERS THANK YOU MY BOOK IS GETTING CLOSER TO IT's CLIMAX SO ENJOY.**

Kais pov:

Ok everybody so far all we know is, one we can't go up against Johnny directly so that is out, two his powers have no limitation at all, three some of his powers include: extremely powerful energy balls, lightning telekinesis, lighting cages, lightning bolts, can create storms, and is stronger than any one man. But like I said earlier he has no limits when it comes to his powers so as he continues to grow in power he gains more powers. So this is the plan we are going to try and save john before kuk can take over his body so me, Billie, and Lindsay are going to attack kuk when he least expects it and hopefully piss him off so when alex comes and orbs us out he follows at which point Barbra and Amanda will do their job, which that's when Mary will do hers, after that Suzanne ur up u come out and do your thing. At which time I, Lindsay, and Billie will do our quick spell and then all of us will stand together and fight but not kill once were finished with that all we need is for me to gain in an empathic connection into john and bingo we win so let's get going.

Now everyone was up and getting their gear, weapons, potion, and other items ready. I found him Lindsay yells I quickly run over and se the scrying crystal in the middle of Egypt, figure I say he Is only a Egyptian god ok ill go get Billie, wait kai before we go u need to know if we can't save john before kuk takes over, no I practically yell, we aren't killing Johnny and that's that. I storm off let Billie knows were leaving I grab Alex and Lindsay and orb off to Egypt.

Once we arrive we see that Alex was already gone scary cat I yell into the sky. After s few hours of walking us finally arrive at the great pyramids and there stood kuk. Shield I yell and in a flash of blue I send the shield flying at kuk which nails him from the side sending him flying he looks up at us and then in a swirl of blue orbs we were gone.

Barbra's pov:

Once I saw the blue orbs appear behind the bush, I told Amanda to get ready, then in a flash of lightning and a powerful shock wave that almost knocked me down kuk appeared. I and Amanda popped from our hiding place kuk shot a lightning bolt at both me and Amanda we quickly threw the grenade potions at kuk's feet. The lightning bolt nailed both me and Amanda making us fly back but thankfully we had magical body armor on that absorbed most of the lightening blast. The potions hit the ground in front of kuk and the massive explosion sent him flying.

Marie's pov:

After hearing the explosion I jumped up with my eyes covered and threw the potion at kuk it hit him and I'm a flash of white light he was blinded, in anger he shot a lightning bolt at me but missed and hit the boulder behind me, knocking me to the ground.

Suzanne's pov:

I was now out from my hiding place and bringing up a familiar surge and using all my power I sent an electrical surge to john's brain knocking him out.

Kais pov:

I, Lindsay, and Billie both stood around Johnny prepared to say the spell but before we could kuk's eyes flashed open, he quickly jumped up and with his hand open he brought in to his side next to his hip and in seconds he conjured an extremely large and powerful neon blue energy ball he the threw it at us I quickly threw my hands up and yelled shield then in a flash of blue a shield was in front of us the energy ball hit the shield and blew it up but the impact was strong me Lindsay, and ,Billie went flying and then black.

As I started to rise up out of my body I saw that Lindsay and Billie were still alive and that I was dying and my sprit was trying to move on but I used all my willpower to stay hoping that alex would heal me soon but I looked down at the fight below. Mary, Barbara, and Amanda were both using their weapons to fight kuk but he was to powerful and sent each of them into a tree or boulder and they were knocked unconscious. Suzanne conjured lightning bolts which kuk easily deflected and sent more powerful ones at her causing her to be blown back and get knocked unconscious I finally started to drift down to my body for someone was healing me.

I woke up seeing jay bird standing over me I looked up and told her to heal Lindsay and Billie. Shield I yelled and in a flash of blue I sent a blast into kuk and sent him flying I immediately tackled him not wanting to use my powers but he was more dominant he turned onto my back and started to choke me I started to see spots because of the lack of oxygen I then saw an advantage and took it I shifted my body a little bit and slammed my knee into johns manhood causing him to let go of my neck and scream I then sent a punch into his nose and lifted myself up with him on his knees I punched him across his face knocking him down. Then using all of my empathic power I went through kuk's emotion with relative ease then I hit the all too familiar shield which blocked me from reading johns emotions but it was so weak that I was able to bypass it I read into his emotions I felt sadness loneliness and happiness I grabbed a hold of his happiness and then using my own happiness swamped our emotion so he would have my emotions and I would have his, once I did the kuk's yellow eyes turned into johns brown eyes I then repeated the spell.

**In this night and in this hour**

**I call upon the ancient power**

**Free this mortal I see hear and release the**

**God of primal chaos a**

**As I say it so shall it before I am part of the power of 3.**

Once I said the spell the essence of kuk left johns body but in one final attempt he sent a lightning bolt right at me shield I called and in a flash I pulled up a shield but the lightning bolt deflected and went through Johnnies shoulder. As he fell kuk was completely gone but Johnny was dying. Alex, Alex I yell I run up to johns body where he was bleeding to death kai Alex isn't coming Lindsay tells me. I look down feeling defenseless both the in unfamiliar warmth a golden light came from my hands and I healed Johnny then Alex and jay bird came and rescued us. Once home I went straight to my memory box.

3 hours later

What is taking kai so long we can only keep john asleep so long. I'm right here lay I was going through phoebes old diaries and found some info. 1 I found out me healing john came from my moms whitelighter half which only reveled in times of great stress.2 the block around Johnny is an empathic block that allows no one including me not be able to sense him which probably comes from me and I don't know how or why. 3 I found a spell that will completely erase all memory from magic apparently he's been snooping and I looked at his computer history and has been looking up magic and witchcraft so this spell will erase all that. Why not just tell him Barbra asks. Because he's not ready and when he's in the dark demons won't go after him as often right now it happens rarely if he knows I'm a witch it will be 10 times worse so come on. After a few moments Lindsay, Billie, and I said the spell

**In this night and in this hour**

**I call upon the ancient power**

**Remove the memories of magic from mortal means**

**So that he thinks it's but a silly dream.**

And in a flash of blue light everything was normal Lindsay and Billie went home and I laid down and after a long day I fell asleep


	22. a spirit named fang

Kais pov:

Lindsay would u come out of the bathroom already. No! Lindsay please Billie says. No I'm not u guys, I'm tired of being a witch that little boy didn't have to die. Lindsay u know we can't save every innocent u know that besides ur mom will be home soon and u can't tell her why ur crying. Lindsay please at that moment she opens the door.

Lindsay's pov:

Lindsay please I hear Kai say, so I then opened the door and walked toward my room and as I do I see a black man with dreadlocks and red eyes looking at from the hallway. Wait guys who are that I then point at him kai and Billie look in that direction, Lindsay there's nothing there kai comments, what do you mean he's right there. Lindsay no he's not I then look at kai then back at the place where the guy was and he was gone. Huh, maybe it was ghost. No if it was a ghost we would have seen it. Well how is that possible if it wasn't a ghost then what was it, and why can I see it and not you. Maybe it's a new power, how is that possible im telekinetic how is seeing things an extension of that. Well Lindsay telekinesis is just a boat to many different psychic abilities that's why you and Billie are so different. Huh. Interesting ok then.

Two days later.

Lindsay's pov:

Kai watch out at that moment Tamara fires another emerald green fire ball. Which nails Billie in the chest sending her flying out the door then at that moment aro and Justin appear and hold me down then avo appears and knocks kai out and just as he's about to kill him the black man I saw two days ago saves mine and kais life. I then recognized him as the ghost fang but he wasn't a ghost but something in between then in one final attempt Tamara sent a fireball at kai but right before fang jumped in the way and saved his life but he fell down, fang I yelled I ran to him and held him why did u do it fang because I love you he said he then moved on and I sat down and cried.

Later I found out that my powere was called unknown sight and it allowed me to see things other withches cant but it didn't help me I still cried every night.


	23. a whitelighter named fang

Kais pov:

Lindsay focus. Damn it Kai I'm trying! This power is a little more difficult to use. Sorry I know this isn't easy for you come on lets take a break. Thank god for air condition I know right, do u want something to drink no thanks, how about you Billie sure ill take a soda, coming right up.

Lindsay's pov:

Oh shoot, what happened Lindsay Billie asked, I forgot my bag outside don't worry about it ill go got it. Thanks, no problem at that moment red orbs appeared in front of and just as I was about to yell darklighter I saw him. Fang I almost yell then he told me shh and pushed me into Kai's room what are u doing here and how did u orb wait are u a demon I asked, no I'm not I'm a whitelighter. **What! **I almost yell shh he says putting his hand over my mouth when he lets go I ask how. Well since I died protecting Kai a power of three witch and I spent my whole after life watching after you the elders made me a whitelighter. At that moment he orbs away but before I could say anything Kai walked in and asked who I was talking to I quickly said no one and walked out looking back at the spot where he was standing. At that moment after Lindsay walked away fang orbed in and smiled then orbed off.

**2 weeks later**

Kai watch out he quickly jumped out of the way from avo's magic resientent energy ball then at that moment aro tapped into my powers and used my telekinesis and sent Billie flying into me knocking us into Kais plasma TV. Lindsay Kai yelled he then started running towards us but Justin popped and knocked him down. Kai then yelled athame then I could see the out line of a dagger I then realized I was using unknown sight. Kai then charged but Justin was faster and created a water wall around Kai drowning Kai and knocking him out. Rose then sent a fire ball at me I griped Billie and jumped out of the way we ran to the guest bedroom we closed the door then reinforced it saying the incantation.

From the ground to the roof

Make this door demonically

Attack proof

But then rose started throwing fireballs slowly but shurly breaking through the layers then me and Billie took a stance and waited.

Fang's pov:

God why is it so drafty up here then breaking my train of thought I heard Lindsay in danger I quickly orbed down to Kais house and saw 4 demons trying to get through the door I then yelled hey they looked at me I started to run but only avo and rose stayed behind I quickly kicked Justin into a wall and orbed behind aro and knocked him out I then orbed in between avo and rose, then rose threw a fireball and I ducked the fireball flew at avo but he orbed it back at me I quickly orbed out causing the fireball to hit rose and send her back to the underworld. Avo then fired an arrow at me no I screamed I threw my hands up and the arrow exploded into a thousand red orbs avo then orbed ok I quickly healed Kai and the houses damage and orbed off to take care of my other charges.


	24. just a quick note

hey guys thank you for all your cooments now these next two chapters are intresting and does require some imagination use your head and read these capters because it is worth it once you get to the climax.


	25. a wiccan musical part 1

Tamara's pov:

Avo im getting tired of this, easy Tamara I have a plan I found a spell that will in a certain case mix things up for those 4 damned witches come say the spell with us. Fine we got in a circle and recited the spell.

Evil eyes look into thee,

May they soon extinguished be,

Eye of earth, evil and accursed.

At that moment a red energy source blew up and infectets the entire world and under world.

Billie pov:

Wow there like nothing on TV and at that moment a red blast hit Billie. Who what was that, ring ring ring, hello hey girl hey Susan do you want go out sure ill meet u at the club ok see u there.

At the club.

Ok im here where is everybody I quickly check my phone of course they canceled for their boyfriend god I hate being single. What there where's that music coming from and why is everyone frozen what the someone help im in the air of this is strangely involuntary at that moment I started dancing and singing along to the song.

everyone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
billie  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip ,, and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
billie pokes her self in eye  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention ,.,  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

STOP!

At that moment the music stopped and everything went back to normal I quickly ran out of the club.

Kai's pov:

Damn kai I had know idea u were so good at poker. I guess you guys cant read my poker face. What the hell where's that music coming from at that moment the guys stood up and kicked the chairs and started going mum mum mum ma

I then stood up and started going along with the song and dance

All the boys

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
kai  
I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart  
kai kick boys away  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got I then kicked one  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, can't read my  
everyone

No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

STOP

At that moment the music stopped and I ran out.

Lindsay pov:

Damn it I hate you Alex if you want this relationship to work out then u need to help me. At that moment I was over blasted with anger and then music started me grabbed Alex and threw him into my living room and started to sing and dance and I loved it.

Lindsay:

Come on girls, do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this

[girls from the street join in and everyone sings]  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

[lindsay]  
You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no  
What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down

[Chorus]  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

[lindsay]  
Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed  
You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own

[Chorus]  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

STOP

At that moment it stopped and I walked away smiling.

Tamara's pov:

What is going on here Avo it's not working shh its ok I just finishes redirecting the spell. Good I said winking at him the looking at aro and Justin and do the same and walk away wondering what it would be like for my friends to beg for me. At that moment music starts to go up and we start to sing.

tamara:  
Where's all mah soul brothers  
Lemme hear ya'll flow brothers

thantos tribe:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

justin:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

thantos tribe:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

tamara:  
What What, What what  
justin:  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

tamara: yea yea yea yea

aro: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

thantos tribe:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

tamara:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

avo:  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

aro:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

justin:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

thantos tribe:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)


	26. A wiccan musical part 2

Billie's pov:

Hey Alex hows life. It sucks. Why what's the matter Lindsay oh im so sry u know I I had u I would treat you right at that moment Lindsay walks in and just stares as music comes on I start to dance and sing along.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

STOP Lindsay yells both walk away in opposite directions and slam the door behid us.

Lindsay pov:

Why did she do that to me hey linz what's the matter oh Johnny some guy just broke my heart oh im sry Johnny then goes and sits down I start to stare at him and just dream then kai comes in and pushes me and we start hitting each other while the song is going on.

[kai] Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
[Lindsay] uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar  
[kai] Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you,  
you know his name.  
[Lindsay] Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.  
[kai] I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
[Lindsay] Huh..no no, he's mine.

[both]  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.

[kai] - I think it's time we got this straight,  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
Are you insane?  
[Lindsay] - See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me.  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
that his love is all in me.  
[kai] - See I tried to hesitate,  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
He said .com without me  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
ain't that a shame.  
[Lindsay] - And maybe you misunderstood,  
Plus I can't see how he could  
wanna take his time and that's all good.  
All of my love was all it took

[both]  
The boy is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the boy is mine.

[Lindsay] - Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true.  
[kai] - I think that you should realize,  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside.  
[Lindsay] - You can say what you wanna say.  
What we have you can't take.  
From the truth you can't escape.  
I can tell the real from the fake.  
[kai] - When will you get the picture.  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
if you didn't know the boy is mine.

[both]

[Lindsay] - You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
[kai] - What makes you think that he wants you,  
when I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place that's in my heart,  
he was my love right from the start

[both]

He belongs to me  
The boy is mine, not yours  
[kai:] But mine!  
[Lindsay:] Not yours!  
[kai:] But mine!  
[Lindsay:] Not yours!  
[kai:] But mine!

STOP I yell and we both storm off at that moment Johnny looks up and says that's funny I thought I heard something and went back to his book.

Kais pov:

Lindsay im so sorry I know kai and billie im sorry no im sorry this is so stupid I cant believe we where all arguing over the same thing and at that moment music started and we 3 sang along

[Lindsay]

Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You take just like glitter  
Mixed with rock and roll  
I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot  
[billie]  
I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby  
I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot  
all 3  
Boys boys boys  
[lindsay]

We like boys in cars  
Boys boys boys  
[billie]

Buy us drinks in bars  
Boys boys boys  
[kai]

With Hairspray and denim  
Boys boys boys  
We love them!  
We love them!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh

then we all yelled stop then Justin ,aro, and tamara appeared tamara threw a fireball at us ane we got throw off then music started ane we fought while dancing.

Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because

Chorus:  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be

Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because

Chorus:  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

After the song ended we defeated the thantos tribe and they left and we sat down and relaxed.


	27. the showown part 1

Kais pov:

Lindsay no at that moment Lindsay turned around but she was to late the fireball nailed her in the chest and she went flying through the wall she wasn't moving I looked at Lindsay and the unconscious Billie and then a fireball came out at me but im getting ahead of my self lets rewind a couple of days.

2 days earlier

Ok Lindsay u almost ready. Kai dressing for a huge battle takes time ok then what about u Billie, sorry im actually farther from done then Lindsay. Well hurry up I walked off and sat down and slowly drifted of to sleep.

1 hour later

Ok kai were ready I woke up and took a look Billie was wearing a black leather tank top tied up to show off her stomach a little more she was wearing black jeans with Alexandra hung larua croft combat high heeled shoes. Lindsay was wearing a black long sleeve tee shirt, black sweatpants and combat boots. I was wearing a black t-shirt with black combat boots ok guys ill call Alex. Alex then orbed in, hey guy's u ready yup I said he then grabbed our hands and orbed us off to magic school.

Down in the under world.

Tamara's pov:

So avow hats the big plan we've been waiting all year for. Well in order for u know who not to rise up we have to destroy all good so I have a spell that will create a huge black hole and destroy all good but unfortunately ive been looking for someplace with enough power to use it and finally I found it. Well where is it aro asks, it's in the middle of a school called plc so let's go.

Kais pov:

U need to get going kai it's the last day of school u don't want to be late fine Alex can u orb me to the bathroom sure no problem and in a swirl of blue orbs I was in my school plc. I walked from the bathroom to the lunchroom for breakfast, oh god, what's the matter kai Amanda ask I think im going to be sick I quickly ran out into the bathroom.

Tamara's pov:

wow look at this lunch room nice ok aro close the at that moment aro using his telekinesis closed and locked the doors after that I sent a fireball blowing up a lunch table and everyone was screaming, Justin the tied everybody up and forced them to sit down in a line and we said the spell.

Kais pov:

Oh god I hate our breakfast HELP! What the hell I quickly ran out and tried the doors and I looked inside and I saw the thantos tribe shit Alex and in few second Alex dropped off Lindsay and Billie and we took our stance to enter our final battle.


	28. the final showdown

Tamara pov:

Let's say the spell.

Zas'Kavai Xararas K'Ven D'Shiao Vas Ne'gaia Ul'Xanao

At that moment a black hole started to be created.

Kais pov:

Are u ready girls they both said ready I threw a grenade potion at the door and it exploded we walked in all the students looked up at us avo the sent a dark matter ball at us we jumped out of the way, Lindsay then slinged her hand from left to right and sent him flying. Billie then kicked Justin who popped up and we took of to the other side of the room and took a stance. Guys we have to stop that black hole but in order to do so we have to kill avo aro and Tamara, what about Justin Lindesay ask he didn't say the spell so will give him a chance after all he was turned evil. Let's go then we charged.

Tamara's pov:

As I saw the charmed one charge at me I quickly threw an emerald green fireball at Billie she did a cartwheel out of the way I then summoned fire whips and twirled them in front of me swinging them at kai and Lindsay whom ducked but it hen turned around and sent fire balls at them and they went flying next thing I knew I was sent threw the air and crashing into a wall and I fall down I look up and see Billie avo then sends an energy ball at her which hits her and knocks her unconscious. I then throw a fireball at Lindsay kai warns her but she's to late it hits her and send her through a wall I then fire a fireball at kai.

Kais pov:

The fireball comes at me and out of instinct I yell fireball and in a swirl of purple orbs the fireball redirected itself back at rose which she dogged out of the way of but it the hit then hit the dark hole causing it to get bigger then in a swirl of red orbs me, Lindsay, and Billie were in the same line as the tied up students then jay bird fang and Alex appeared the put out their hands and in a beam of golden light they but up a shield and at that moment Tamara started firing a continues ray of fire at then u could tell they were struggling. Then aros dark matter ball hit it and it explode u could see the golden beam go inside them and they went flying Tamara then walked up to me demon I yelled and in a swirl of purple orbs she went inside the dark hole I quickly orbed everyone inside but me out side then the dark hole exploded I made it out alive Alex healed Lindsay and Billie. Everyone survived but jaybird then the cops came and we thought how we explain this.


End file.
